Punto Final
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: La curiosidad puede ser un arma de doble filo. Seto Kaiba a comprendido el final risible de los acontecimientos. Yugi Mutou es quien ha puesto punto final al pasado. Rivalshipping


Ha olvidado la hora, es la duda lo que le mantiene en ese estado. Aquella mano que tenía su oponente, era solo un ataque, aun puede escuchar la demanda de su adversario.

—¡Magia oscura!— y por un momento puede ver a Black Magician frente a él. El contador estaba en marcha disminuyendo sus puntos de vida, aún tenía una carta boca abajo, pero el duelo había sido interrumpido.

Yugi Mutou, el simple nombre del recipiente que no merecía recordar, pero lo hacía, tal vez solo por los modales de cortesía que Gozaburo Kaiba le había enseñado; _recuerda hasta los nombres de las cucarachas, en algún momento puede ser que los necesites._

Había sido solo el transporte de su rival real, aquel faraón que cobardemente había huido de la aplastante derrota que le deparaba. Sin embargo en su semblante la duda seguía, Yugi Mutou le había dado aquella carta, la misma que siempre le había servido como As en sus duelos. Monster Reborn.

Entonces... ¿Cuál era la mano de ese tan afamado recipiente? ¿Que ocultaba su baraja?

Y he ahí la idea trastocándole. Dándole vueltas una y otra vez.

Lo cual le había hecho usar el sistema holográfico de duelos y hacer una copia de aquel insulso recipiente que solo era imagen de lo que aspiraba a ser. Porque lo sabía, Yugi Mutou no era Atem.

Y nunca lo seria.

(_)

El marcador 7—0

Apretó sus puños mientras gruñía. Esto debía ser una mentira.

No podía ser verdad.

Se negaba a que fuese así. Pero solo era la forma de ocultar su orgullo doblegado ante ella.

Su sistema no tenía fallas, emulaba a la perfección las tácticas y el mazo del contrincante.

Y en cada uno de los duelos había perdido contra el holograma de Yugi Mutou. El cual seguía inmutable con aquella sonrisa amable.

¿Dónde quedaba aquel semblante fiero?

¿Aquella duda?

No, en su semblante no había ninguna duda.

Y entonces el golpe de la verdad que se había cernido en él ante la conclusión inequívoca le hizo comprender lo risible de la situación.

"—¿Acaso nunca fuiste enserio?"

Y sin esperar una respuesta aquel insulso holograma contesto con aquella voz apacible, tenue y calmada.

"—El duelo de Monstruos es una forma para acercar a las personas, si no hay diversión en el juego entonces ¿Cómo podremos acercarnos al corazón de nuestro adversario y ver sus sueños y metas?"

Era la furia contenida, la misma que le hizo olvidar que solo hablaba con su propio sistema, lo que le hizo protestar ante su ego completamente herido.

"—¿Acercar a los duelistas? ¡Ja! ¡Boberías! En un enfrentamiento solo se busca reconocer al mejor. ¿Conocer a nuestro adversario? Un perdedor es un perdedor lo veas por donde lo veas"

Y aquellas palabras le resultaron de doble filo a Seto Kaiba.

Lo mismo que le hizo morderse el labio y al final preguntar lo más esperado.

"—¿Por qué?"

El holograma se acercó a él, ya no existían las cartas en el tablero solo ellos dos, y por unos segundos cuando la mano de aquel falso Yugi Mutou rozó su mejilla creyó haber sentido su tacto.

"—Las personas realmente son derrotadas cuando dejan de intentarlo, pero cuando estos no se rinden por más que la marea este en su contra es cuando al fin logran crecer. Seto—le sonrió—yo quiero conocerte, verte crecer."

¡Tonterías! ¡Solo eso y más!

Gruño ante aquella muestra de debilidad, la misma que le hizo atravesar al holograma y apagar el sistema de una vez por todas.

Si quería saber la verdad debía ir a la fuente original.

•

•

•

Fue el ruido del vidrio romperse lo que le alerto instándole a levantarse de la cama, solo para ver la imagen de Seto Kaiba y tras él la ventana rota.

—¿Kaiba—Kun?

Patético, fue lo que se blandió en la mente de Seto Kaiba al verle con la piyama puesta color azul. ¿El gran Seto Kaiba pudo haber perdido contra él? ¡No! Eso debe ser una broma, pero su sistema no miente, ¿Equivocarse dos veces? ¡Nunca!

—Déjate de patrañas—mostró el maletín frente a él—tengamos un duelo.

—¿Sabes qué hora es?—fue su respuesta mientras se estiraba en su lugar y tomaba asiento. ¿Que si sabía la hora? Era demasiado tarde para dormir y demasiado pronto para que el sol saliera. Lo importante aquí era el duelo que al fin dejaría en claro las cosas.—Seto esto ¿Podríamos dejarlo para cuando sea de día?—volvió a bostezar.

—¿Acaso es la cobardía la que habla?—dijo con desdén recordando los hechos, Atem se había ido y el recipiente que tenía al frente nunca se dignó a hacérselo saber ¿Acaso nunca pensó en él? Un duelo para dar los hechos a conocer ¡No! Solo hasta que él organizo el torneo se dignó a competir contra su persona.

—No es eso, es solo...—callo al ver su mirada, comprendía los hechos no desistiría—solo no hagas tanto ruido, mi abuelo y mi madre podrían despertar, ya mucho hiciste con la ventana ¿Sabes?

—¿Y tú comprendes que una ventana es nada para mí? Si quisiera solo por capricho compraría esta vieja casa—dijo sin más.

—Sí, si lo que tú digas—se levantó de la cama mientras se rascaba la cabeza y fue al cajón de la mesita de estar, observo el viejo cofre el cual sólo conservaba el viejo mazo, pensó en tal vez usar el mismo, pero al final optó por el propio.

•

•

•

La batalla había sido como la de aquella vez, burla para su persona ante la búsqueda del duelista real que seguía jugueteando con su persona.

Observó su faz, su mirada clavada en el duelo, las cuatro cartas en su mano, en su campo Dark Magician Girl y aquella cosa rosada; Marshmacaron, la diferencia de puntos iba por arriba de 1500 aun así no parecía ser el mismo reflejo.

En aquel duelo no había la aplastante forma de pelear como la que había hallado en su copia holográfica.

—¡¿Quieres tomarte las cosas enserio?!—exclamo con furia. Yugi Mutou se llevó el índice en los labios e hizo un pequeño _"shh"_ lo cual le frustro aún más.—¡Déjate de farsas, si puedes vencerme en 3 movimientos que así sea! No alargues un duelo que ya sabes cómo ganar.

¿Caridad de un recipiente? Inadmisible.

Yugi Mutou suspiro mientras se estiraba en su lugar, ambos habían tomado asiento en el piso, miró el techo por unos segundos.

—Tú y Atem son similares, tan abrasivos, sin contemplación alguna—sonrió—¿Por qué la diversión debe ser una carrera?—bajo la mirada hacia él. ¿Diversión? ¿Acaso se está burlando de él? Pensó Seto—Sé lo que quieres, pero yo no soy Atem, lamento ser solo el recipiente en esta época, pero así son las cosas—suspiro y por un momento en su mirada observo la melancolía sin entender el porqué de ella.

Entonces Seto vio algo que no esperó ver jamás, su mano acercándose al mazo de cartas. Esto era el final. Fue su mano la que le detuvo antes de poder renunciar a la partida. La mirada que le ofreció en ese entonces fue un enigma para Yugi Mutou.

—¿Luchar como Atem?—rio—solo eres un recipiente—seguía sujetando su mano, observó la pequeña mueca de aversión al escuchar aquello en su rostro—los duelos que ganaste, solo fueron por él, ¿El rey de los juegos? ¡Absurdo! Alguien que solo se mantenía al margen mientras otro peleaba sus batallas ¡Patético! ¡Jamás serás Atem!

Sintió su mano buscar deshacer su agarre, pero no quiso dejarle ir. No aún, si no podía obtener al duelista que era _por las buenas lo haría por las malas_.

—Aun así has venido esta noche buscando debatirte en duelo contra este recipiente—mascullo entre dientes.

—No podía evitarlo, que alguien tan patético tenga el titulo no me dejaba dormir—dijo con sorna.

—Seto—y esta vez no hubo aquel problema de llamarle por su nombre—No lo haré—Y en sus palabras no parecía haber duda alguna. Como alguna vez no la hubo en Atem, pero no era Atem, solo aquel recipiente que detestaba ver y que ahora mismo no podía soltar su mano.

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó aun a sabiendas de la humillación de expresar tan lastimeras palabras.

—Por qué no es divertido, esto dejó de serlo desde hace tanto tiempo.

"—Tanto tiempo..."

Imitó sus palabras en su cabeza y la duda se cernió en él. ¿Cuánto es tanto tiempo? Quiso saber. Más no pregunto.

•

•

•

Reviso su agenda, no parecía estar cansado después de aquella noche. Había terminado al fin la junta de la mañana y se dirigía a la Torre de Kaiba Corps. Por un momento había olvidado la hora en la que se encontraba al ver como su chofer se detenía por el alto en el cruce.

Entonces mientras veía por la ventana le observó pasar, era en la acera de la izquierda, junto a él aquel _perro_ ladrando sandeces que le hacían sonreír, aún más reír, a aquél que solo reconocía solo ser un simple recipiente.

El mismo que le había dejado atrás, como alguna vez le dejase Atem, como alguna vez lo hizo la sombra de lo que vislumbro como la irracionalidad llamada amor.

Tonterías. Se dijo así mismo mentalmente mientras la limusina avanzaba y perdía su figura dejándola atrás.

Pero algo le insto a ver su mano derecha. La misma que sentía extraña desde aquella ocasión. Aun podía recordar la visión de ambos en aquella extraña noche. Como habían guardado silencio mientras sujetaba su mano. Hasta que escucho las palabras que pondrían fin a lo que jamás tuvo oportunidad.

"—Lamento lo que paso entre ustedes, el que Atem se fuera sin poder despedirse de ti. Debió ser difícil; esperar a alguien que ya ha dejado este mundo, pero también fue difícil para mí, él era un gran amigo, alguien que respeto y admiro, alguien que me hizo creer en mí mismo, cuando él se fue no hubo noche en que no pensara en cómo decirte lo ocurrido. Pero aún seguía tratando de asimilarlo, entonces la vida real fue más demandante. Crecer es saber dejar ir ¿Sabes? Que me sumiera en el dolor sería una forma de echar a la borda todo lo aprendido, una forma de mancillar el recuerdo de Atem. Y entonces el tiempo no se prestó y cuando lo hizo lo supe en tu mirada. No quieres enfrentarte a mí. Nunca he sido tu objetivo real ¿No es así?"

Y en ese instante por primera vez Seto Kaiba a pesar de haber tenido las palabras correctas no las quiso decir.

¿Cómo aclarar algo que se ha tergiversado tanto?

Nunca le había tomado relevancia hasta conocer la irritante verdad, Yugi Mutuo, recipiente práctico ya no le consideraba como alguien que enfrentar, es más se había cansado de ser solo la sombra de algo que se había perdido.

¿Cómo cambiar la decisión que se blandía en sus palabras? Las mismas que habían sido el golpe final para su ego al reconocer que el menosprecio era mutuo.

Porque Seto Kaiba lo reconocía, nunca paso por su cabeza ver algo en ese chico. Y ahora con el pasar del tiempo Yugi Mutou había perdido la fe en ver algo más en él.

—¿Sucede algo señor?—fue la pregunta que le despertó del estupor. Debía mantener la cabeza fría. Después de todo, ese chico solo era un recipiente y nada más.

•

•

•

Sin embargo Seto Kaiba era la ironía hecha carne viva, querer lo que ya no podía tener, una forma risible de molestar su propia existencia para reconocer lo que ya sabía.

Él no merece conocer la tan _sobrevalorada_ felicidad.

Aun así en las noches más turbias se atrevía a ir a la vieja habitación donde el sistema holográfico se encontraba para escuchar las palabras que reconocía ya no eran suyas.

"—Yo quiero conocerte, verte crecer"

Puesto que; el real Yugi Mutou ya nunca más las diría ante el punto final que había puesto entre ambos sin haber podido antes comenzar.

* * *

_**No pensé en escribir un Rivals ahora, no en este momento, pero la historia surgió en base a la idea de **__**HabitanteNocturno**__**, en una noche en la cual hablábamos, él me contó una idea que pululaba en su mente, la cual me había resultado de lo más llamativa, el hecho de ver a Seto Kaiba aplastado ante la verdad.**_

_**Entonces él me había mostrado el escenario y al final le propuse un relato corto que al final se alargó en 2000 palabras.**_

_**La ironía que se cierne ante lo que dejamos de lado por la manía que ha controlado nuestro corazón solo causando la perdida de lo que realmente es importante. Un amor que nunca pudo empezar al perderse en el pasado que no se atrevía soltar.**_

_**En fin, saludos se les ama, si les gusto no olviden comentar y votar eso me haría muy feliz.**_


End file.
